Hand in Hand
"Hand in Hand" is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Plot The episode begins with Kick riding his skateboard in a cave. After jumping some cave bats, he sees a creepy shadow, and it turns out to be Kendall. He bumps into her and both are flung across the cave. While flat on their backs to the ground, they ask each other what they're doing inside the cave. Kick stands up and is asked by Kendall to help her get up. But suddenly, both of them manage to get their hands stuck, since Kendall was holding in her hand a rare cave sap before they collided. They try desperately to get their hands unstuck, but it's no use. Gunther arrives and sees Kick and Kendall holding their hands, and runs away crying. For fear of being labeled "boyfriend and girlfriend" by others, they set out on finding a way to separate themselves. Kick normally does his stunts by himself, but this time, Kendall is with him on his Ol' Blue. With their hands stuck, both go through many extreme twists and turns in the cave, scaring an inexperienced Kendall (Kick is loving it, as always). They then land at the Buttowski's garage, where Kick attempts to get their hands unstuck by using a chainsaw. Kendall stops him before he could come any closer. She screams, practically turning into a monster, and says that getting them unstuck has to be done her way. They are seen together trying to prevent other people from seeing their hands stuck together. They see Mouth coming, then, Kendall hides Kick in the trash can. Mouth sees her and questions why she has her hand in the garbage. She says because she's looking for a sandwich to eat (which Kick gets from the trash), and has to eat it to make Mouth believe her. He then goes away. After, they go to a Make-up store, where Gordie and the DiPazzi Twins find Kick there. Kick has to say he is doing make-up (which Kendall is doing unseen from behind the counter). Gordie takes a picture on his cellphone and leaves. Kendall praises Kick saying that he "looks precious". Then after they leave. Gordie goes back in and buys mascara and lash volumizer. Kick and Kendall are running and see Jackie emerging from a sewer. Kick is hidden on top of a store's roof. Jackie sees Kendall, and starts an "almost-catfight", then, Kendall distracts her and she goes away. Brad, Horace and Pantsy arrive and they see Kick with "Gunther" (which is actually Kendall disguised as Gunther). Brad scrutinizes "Gunther", mainly because Kick is holding hands with "him". Kendall, pressed with Brad's looking, lets out a huge fart. Then, Brad and his gang believe it's Gunther and leave. The real Gunther sees Kendall dressed as him, holding hands with Kick, and runs away crying again. Kendall takes off the disguise and receives a call from Ronaldo. After their conversation, Kendall dresses Kick and herself with adult clothes and kisses him. Then, Ronaldo comes from the store they were in front of. They do a road to arrive to Ronaldo's garage (a lab), where there is a solvent so they can get their hands unstuck. Kendall warns Kick not to touch the garage handle but Kick does so anyway and gets shocked. Kendall says the voice password and enters with Kick. They work together to get the top and when they got to the top, they compliment each other and flirt a little. But, while flirting, Kick accidentally drops the bottle. The two reach down to get it, only to have most of it go down the drain. Then, they see one last drop coming down, and race towards it, getting their hands unstuck. When they get their hands unstuck, they blush. Ronaldo arrives and see the two together. After Kendall's "explaining", telling Ronaldo that Kick walked her here, because it had been getting dark, Ronaldo shakes Kick's hand in thanks and their hands get stuck. The three go to Ronaldo's birthday party. After, Gunther sees Ronaldo and Kick holding hands and runs away crying once more. Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episodes Category:Television episodes